Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim 50 sentences
by just delete this account
Summary: Because Trishenheim needs more love!


TrishaxHohenheim definitely need more LOOOOOVE! That's why I wrote this ^^ Oh and I meant the Manga/Brotherhood Trisha and Hohenheim. Their story is so sad and Hohenheim's love for her made me swoon. Like really, I don't care how cheesy I sound but he really loved her so much. He loved her so much that he stayed with her even though he thought he was a monster (don't even get me started on the guilt he might've felt at the beginning because of the age difference) and he loved her so much he worked tirelessly to find a way to grow old so he could die when she does. *sigggh* I love Papa Hoho. He's so sweet :D

So yeah, here is my tribute to the late parents of Edward and Alphonse, enjoy ^^

* * *

1. Comfort

In all the centuries he spent walking the earth, nothing has ever comforted him more than feeling of her arms around him and hearing her soft, angel's voice whispering in his ear whenever he woke up from one of his nightmares.

2. Kiss

It embarrassed him a bit to admit, but Trisha felt nothing but pure joy, affection and a bit of pride when Van told her that in all the long years he had been alive, she was the only one he had kissed.

3. Soft.

It always fascinated him how her hands always stayed soft and satin smooth despite doing menial house work everyday and that's why he had taken a liking to holding them in his and marveling at the feel of their gentleness against his rough, calloused palms.

4. Pain

There were no words to describe the pain of giving birth for the first time but despite her own, she smiled at him and touched his cheek to ease the pain she could see in his eyes, knowing that he wanted to ease her suffering but there was nothing he could do.

5. Potatoes

Hohenheim had never been fond of potatoes but knowing that Trisha put in time and effort just to cook them for him had him swallowing them without complaint and saying they were delicious every time.

6. Rain

She loved going outside and playing in the rain but she loved staying inside and sitting beside the fire, wrapped in Van's arms even more.

7. Chocolate

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as the two of them stood in the chocolate spattered kitchen, covered from head to toe with the sweet, gooey substance he managed to create by trying to combine cooking and Alchemy.

8. Happiness

Happiness was something he always thought he would never attain and never thought he ever deserved but as he held Trisha in his arms while their newborn son slept quietly in hers, he knew there was no other name for what he felt but happiness.

9. Telephone

Every night when Ed and Al had gone to sleep, she would sit by the phone, waiting, hoping, that she'd at least get to hear his voice.

10. Ears

Trisha had astonishingly tiny, adorable, sensitive ears and it always made him smile, hearing her giggle freely whenever he brushed his lips against them.

11. Name

To his surprise, she agreed with him when he said he wasn't comfortable with an official marriage but still, the thought of 'Trisha Hohenheim' made him feel a deep emotion that went beyond happiness.

12. Sensual

Van didn't have a sensual bone in his body but watching him, an ancient, wise, immortal being blush and sputter like an adolescent boy never ceased to fascinate her.

13. Death

He knew it was impossible but the moment he laid eyes on her grave, he felt that a big part of him had died too.

14. Sex

He knew all the facts and he heard thousands of stories but nothing could ever compare to the actual experience, especially because it was with Trisha.

15. Touch

On days when he was up to his eyeballs in stress, trying to figure out a way to grow old and die with Trisha, just the merest touch of her lips on his forehead could get the stress levels to go down.

16. Weakness

Weaknesses were never a good thing and love is a weakness but the moment she agreed to be his, he decided that weakness isn't so bad.

17. Tears

He always hated it when she cried, however seeing her smile through tears and pretend she wasn't crying just so he wouldn't be worried upset him even more.

18. Speed

It never ceased to amuse her how fast he gets to the door to greet her whenever she returns from the market and calls out 'I'm home!'

19. Wind

Once, a long time ago back when she first met him, he told her that he goes wherever the wind took him, after he left she always prayed that it would carry him back to her.

20. Freedom

They say that commitment was a prison but the moment she said 'I love you' he never wanted to be free again.

21. Life

For hundreds of years he had thought that never dying was nothing but troublesome but when Trisha placed a 10 minute old Edward in his arms, he realized that living was the best thing that ever happened to him.

22. Jealousy

He knew he had no right to be jealous but he couldn't help but frown and grumble whenever she told him about all the suitors and the few lovers she had when she was younger.

23. Hands

She placed his hands on her face and when she spoke there was nothing but pure affection and honesty in her voice. "A monster wouldn't have hands as warm as these…and I don't think a monster's hands can make me feel as safe as I do right now."

24. Taste

"You taste kinda like apples." she said after laying a kiss on his lips. "Your favorite fruit. Hmm, does that mean you only kiss me because I taste like apples?" he asked with a pout and though she knew he was joking, she answered. "No silly, I only liked apples because they taste like you."

25. Devotion

He often wondered what he ever did to deserve Trisha and he hoped that every time he told her how thankful he was that she was there, she could see the devotion in his eyes.

26. Forever

Sometimes he was thankful that he had forever, because if he didn't he never would have met Trisha but often times he resented it because he had forever and she didn't.

27. Blood

He has never gotten angry after the first hundred years but as he watched the blood seep through the bandages on Trisha's leg, he vowed that whoever that thief was that pushed her out of the way and down a rocky hill will _pay_.

28. Sickness

"Not on the lips, you'd get it too!" Trisha said as she turned away and sneezed, Van just shook his head and kissed her anyway.

29. Melody

Despite all the types of music before and despite all the music he would hear in the future, the sound of Trisha's heartbeat would always be the sweetest melody to his ears.

30. Star

He gazed up at the stars and wondered if she was somewhere up there, watching him, Ed and Al.

31. Home

He had always thought of Xerxes as his home and that he can never return to it but after he met Trisha, he knew that wherever she was, was home and he wouldn't trade that to return to his old one, ever.

32. Confusion

He had no idea why she asked him what he would've named Ed if they hadn't agreed on 'Edward' but when she came up to him later and showed him hand knitted baby overalls with 'Hi Dad, my name's Alphonse', he understood.

33. Fear

Alphonse came two weeks earlier than expected and he had sat by Trisha's side as she went through labor, scared senseless but when she smiled at him so brightly afterward, holding a blond, golden eyed, male version of herself in her arms, all of his fears vanished in an instant.

34. Lightning/Thunder

He was a very light sleeper and he found it hard to sleep during thunder storms, that being said it didn't help that Ed and Al always ran into their room in the middle of the night, wailing about the noise and the scary flashes of light but after their sons were safely nestled between them and Trisha's voice was floating in the air -comforting in itself- as she murmured soothing words to them, Hohenheim found that he didn't mind staying awake.

35. Bonds

It was pretty close but no matter how strong the ties were that bound him to their sons, his bond with Trisha would always be stronger.

36. Market

He would never admit she was sure but she knows that whenever she drags him to the market with her, it wasn't because she actually managed to drag him but because he _let _her.

37. Technology

With the invention of the automobile came renewed hope, she hoped that with cars available to the public, wherever he was, he could get home faster.

38. Gift

When she apologized for not being able to get him a gift for his 430th birthday he just chuckled, embraced her and told her that after she told him she loved him back, she had given him the best thing she could've and the only thing he could've ever asked for.

39. Smile

Van had different kinds of smiles, happy smiles, sheepish smiles, exasperated smiles, sad smiles and playful smiles, she liked them all but her absolute favorites are the smiles she's not supposed to know about, the content, blissful smiles he gives her when he strokes her hair and thinks she's asleep.

40. Innocence

It never ceased to amaze him that Trisha always seemed to be the epitome of innocence even when parading around in front of him in an embarrassingly thin, astonishingly short, flimsy night gown.

41. Completion

He sometimes wondered if there was something else out there that he didn't know he was missing but as he watched Trisha and their sons play in the living room, looking like they could go on laughing and playing forever, he knew that no, no there wasn't, his life was complete.

42. Clouds

His hair and his eyes reminded her of the sun and in relation to that, his pale skin reminded her of clouds, when she told him this, he blushed and she laughed as he ask her if she was feeling ok.

43. Sky

Whenever she felt her hope dwindling, she would look at the sky and comfort herself by thinking that wherever he was, he still stood under the same sky.

44. Heaven

He never really believed in heaven but as he knelt in front of her grave, feeling his life slowly slip away, he thought that if it was the only place he could find her now, he'd like to go there too.

45. Hell

For the longest time, he believed that if he ever managed to die, hell, if it existed or not was the only place he'd end up in but then he met Trisha and he knew that if someone like her could see some good in him, then maybe he wasn't as doomed as he thought he was.

46. Sun

Golden hair, golden eyes and (no matter what he thought of himself), a golden heart. He was like her own personal sun. He makes her world warm and bright and without him, she was pretty sure she'd die.

47. Moon

She told him about the sun analogy and he chuckled and told her that she in turn was his moon, she gave him light whenever it was dark and she was beautiful then she laughed and told him he missed something else, she wouldn't be able to shine without him.

48. Waves

After becoming immortal, his life had been like a flat, endless, unmoving sea, never changing and dull then she came to his life and like a boulder had been dropped into the ocean, waves formed and carried him forward.

49. Hair

She always loved running her fingers through his hair and unbeknownst to her, he does too.

50. Supernova

The moment he realized she and their sons would die someday and leave him behind, he wished that when that day came, the sun would explode and take everything, hopefully him included, with it.


End file.
